Rin's Loneliness
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: During a night after a long battle, Sesshomaru hears Rin having a terrible nightmare of her past. The demon knew she had been hurt before he met her, but the dog never realized just how deep the scars really were for this little girl.


**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi_**

**_These two are too cute not to write a fic about. They're my favorite pairing out of the whole Inuyasha series. Given, I don't know much about Rin's past other than what the anime touched on, so forgive me if I mess some facts up. Hope you guys like this. Sorry it's so short. It's the best I could do with the writer's block I'm starting to develop._**

* * *

It was a cloudy dark night as Sesshomaru walked through a deep forest. Scratches, blood, and dirt seemed to have tainted his clothing all over. The full demon brother of Inuyasha had been hunting food for his traveling companions when he was attacked by a mob of demon hunters. Of course he had been able to take them all down easily. But the ordeal left the man tired as well as annoyed.

Humans were such cowards. So weak. They'd attack anything they didn't understand out of fear. Yet in the end, it gets them killed. Then again, the feeling was mutual. Sesshomaru did not understand humans. And probably never would. Nor did he wish to.

After forcing his way through some large bushes, Sesshomaru caught the familiar scents of the people he'd been traveling with. A small campfire sat in the middle of a large two-headed demon and a small frog demon.

The frog turned from the campfire and sprung from his seat in joy, "Lord Sesshomaru!" He screeched, running to stand at his Master's knees (since that's the maximum he could reach with his small stature), "Welcome back. How did foraging go?"

Sesshomaru snorted as he threw down the small amount of food he'd gathered, "Don't ask, Jaken."

Taking a seat under a large tree, the white-haired man leaned back with a low sigh.

"Was there trouble, my lord?" Jaken asked in a far too loud tone, causing Sesshomaru to twitch angrily.

"Yes. Now shut up."

"Y-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken did as commanded and took a seat back in front of the campfire.

A few minutes went by when Sesshomaru noticed something odd. He opened his eyes to look back at his frog servant,

"Jaken, where is Rin?"

"She was sleeping out here earlier," Jaken began but pointed towards a tree that was away from them, "But she started talking in her sleep and wouldn't shut up. So I stuffed her over there where she could blab all she want and not bother Ah-Un and I."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru stood up from his seat and gave the frog a swift kick to the face. He then began walking to where Rin was said to be sleeping, "Don't do that again."

"Y-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! Please forgive this lowly servant..." The dog demon heard his idiot follower shout as he walked away.

Following the instructed tree around, Inuyasha's brother spotted the small young girl he'd been wondering about, who ironically enough was apart the very species Sessshomaru had fought with that night.

The elder demon leaned down at the child's side. She seemed to be in a deep sleep; despite that Jaken had laid her in quite an uncomfortable position against the tree. Sesshomaru quickly fixed that and laid the girl's head down gently with the one hand he possessed. However, at his touch, Rin's lips slowly opened.

"Ah..." He mumbled, suspecting he had woken Rin up.

But the girl was still very much asleep, despite the fact that her voice was escaping her in what was barely a low whisper.

"Mom...Dad..." Rin spoke quietly, her face twisting almost painfully.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted at this. The human had never mentioned her parents before. "Rin?"

Said girl suddenly began thrashing about, twisting and turning, and even kicking as her voice became louder.

"Mom...Dad...Don't go...!" Rin screamed, tears flowing from her eyes out of no where.

Sesshomaru's yellow orbs widened at the sight, "What in the world..."

Suddenly Rin stopped thrashing about and let out a loud cry, "DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

A strong wind blew over the land as Rin's screaming ceased. Sesshomaru watched Rin closely, wondering if she'd start screaming again. However, the only thing that came out of her mouth now were low moans.

"Not...you too...my brothers..." More teardrops spilled down the young one's face as she unconsciously reached out a hand as if she wished to grab someone.

The dog demon's stare intensified as he kept his attention on the pained girl. Eventually the girl's voice had become loud again. Loud enough to make Jaken and Ah-Un come over to check things out.

"What is all this racket-" But Jaken stopped when he spotted the agonized look on Rin's sleeping face.

The human's chest bounced up and down as her little body tried to breath in more oxygen, which had become quite hard with the intensifying sobbing she was doing.

It was hard for Sesshomaru to believe. For a young girl of only a mere eight years of age, to have such nightmares of terrible memories...and memories of her family's brutal slaughtering no less, so early in her life. The demon had to wonder how it was possible that she could keep up with her cheerful act on a daily basis. Rin never showed any pain in front of him. She never cried, never seemed to be saddened by anything. Ever since he had revived her from the wolf attack, the human had traveled with him. Since then, Sesshomaru's days had been filled with Rin's refreshing energy and her beautiful smiles that he had grown quite attached to. So...just how was it that Rin could hide such pain inside her and so well too?

Rin began hiccuping fast as her tiny self tried to suck in more air. The cries softened a moment then grew stronger again. Her body twitched and thrashed about once more. Her arms flailing about in unconscious hope of grabbing something.

Jaken irritably covered his ears. Here he had thought Rin couldn't get any louder, yet there she laid. Screaming like she was on fire, and only in her sleep.

"Good Lord, that brat never quiets down, does she."

Sesshomaru lifted his hand, causing Jaken to jump back in fear of being hit for his ignorance.

The frog bowed once again to his stoic Master, "P-Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru..."

However, the dog extended his hand no where near the idiot frog. To not only Jaken's but Ah-Un's surprise as well, Sesshomaru took hold of one of Rin's tiny, flailing hands and gave it a gentle grip. At the man's touch, Rin's cries softened greatly. Her head fell towards the dog and she flashed a sorrowful look at him.

"...Please...don't leave me...all alone..."

Without thinking, Sesshomaru responded in a mumble to the poor child's plea, "...I won't."

As if she had heard him, Rin's pained expression relaxed and the tears slowed. After a minute, the girl had gone back to a normal, peaceful sleep. Sesshomaru, still holding onto her hand, frowned hard. The demon lowered his head, causing his white bangs to fall over his eyes.

Jaken and Ah-Un exchanged looks and decided to leave their Master and companion alone and went back over to the camp sight.

Flesh clashed with more flesh as Sesshomaru released Rin's hand and moved his up to her cheek. He gave the child's cheek light strokes repetitively as he heard her sobs from earlier play back in his mind like a movie.

_Don't go. Don't leave me behind. Please..._

Rin's sleeping face reflected in Sesshomaru's golden eyes for a brief moment,

_Don't leave me all alone._

At blinking, the girl's reflection disappeared from Sesshomaru's eyes. He ceased stroking her face and let his pale hand rest on her forehead, feeling the warmth of her skin heat his cold palm.

How sad it must have been. How painful it had to be for Rin, a mere human child, to keep all her bad memories and sorrow inside her for so long. All the months she had been with him, and he never understood. The times he left her to go in search of his brother. The times Jaken and he went into battles without her. All the times Sesshomaru had to leave Rin to fend for herself as she awaited his return. A realization hit Rin's Lord at that moment.

How very lonely it must have been for Rin. No wonder the girl had been having nightmares of her past. Her family was gone. The only people Rin had in the entire world, were Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un. And recently, he had left Rin alone quite frequently some nights. Of course this little girl would be feeling sad. And knowing Rin, who never wished to cause trouble for the man who allowed her to travel with him; she would never have told him how she truly felt about his absence.

Inuyasha's brother looked up at the nighttime sky where a large full moon hung overhead, staring down at the two under the tree. Without thinking about it, Sesshomaru began petting Rin's head. Suddenly, he felt the human switch her positions as she rested her head onto his left leg. Sesshomaru's yellow orbs returned to Rin, and shined like the stars above.

"Rin..." His deep voice breaking the tension surrounding the two. He shut his eyes a moment, then reopened them to focus on her with, "...I won't leave you alone anymore. I promise."

The girl moved a little but didn't wake up. Instead, she gave a small groan as if she were asking him to continue.

Sesshomaru ran his claws through her brown locks, careful not to accidentally pull her hair. The man leaned down slowly, his eyes focused on her cheeks that were still quite red and puffy from the tears she had shed. The demon gently pressed a light kiss to her forehead. Another batch of wind blew by, which resulted in Rin to snuggle closer to her protector for warmth. The dog didn't argue and took the fur from over his shoulder and laid it over Rin's tiny figure as if it were a blanket. The little girl snuggled further into her Lord's body until it seemed as if she were clinging desperately to him.

A rare smile formed on the calm male's lips when he noticed the small, sweet grin on Rin's face. With a few brushes of her bangs using the tips of his fingers, Sesshomaru spoke a quiet message to the sleeping little one,

"...Sweet dreams, Rin."

The grin on the girl's face widened slightly. Just as the demon leaned back against the tree as he felt sleep begin to take hold of him, he heard Rin speak one more time.

"...Thank you...Lord Sesshomaru."

The next morning, Jaken and Ah-Un stared at the sight before them with odd looks of confusion. Never before had they seen their Master Sesshomaru look so peaceful. Yet, that was the very thing that laid in front of the servants. Sesshomaru laid against the tree with his chin resting on the top of Rin's head. In turn, the girl laid against the demon's large chest. To more of his servants surprise, Sesshomaru slept with a small smile still painted on his face, as did Rin.

From that point forward, Rin never slept, or felt alone, ever again.

* * *

**_Author Comments: I apologize for the ending. It was about 2:30 am when I finished this so I was half-asleep at the time. I do hope it wasn't too bad._**

**_Reviews are appreciated. _**


End file.
